


A love finally bloomed

by randmwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Introspection, Not Beta Read, Pining, Post-Canon, a fair bit of post war world building, a lot of focus is put on Bernadetta's anxiety, a ton of pining, honestly this is a bit messy, small crimson flowers spoiler, tw for self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: Bernadetta pines and confesses to her Emperor during her time as an advisor.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 24





	A love finally bloomed

**Author's Note:**

> Me using a flower metaphor for a title I would never it's not my fault their A support set it up perfectly.
> 
> warning for self deprecation since it does feature very heavily it's not to horrible but it was very taxing to write so I thought I should add a warning for people sensitive to it.

Bernadetta has faced many challenges in her life. From the abuse from her Father. To having to suddenly deal with her life at the academy. To fighting a continent spanning war fiver year long war but nothing in her life could possibly help her prepare for her current challenge. Having feelings for a girl and not just any girl but the Emperor herself. Back when she was younger the violet haired woman used to be terrified of Edelgard. Everything about the emperor scared her younger self she had such an intimidating presence even when she was just trying to be nice. But as they began to grow closer Bernadetta realized that there was so much more to Edelgard then her scary attitude. Underneath it was a gentle and warmhearted woman who truly cared about others. Edelgard always went out of her way to help and comfort the archer during their academy days. From making sure she went to classes and encouraging her improve her talent in archery. But now due to all that she is stuck in this position a woman pining for a love that would never happen because why would a brave, beautiful and softhearted woman like Edelgard fall for someone like shy meek Bernie. How could the woman who was strong enough to fearlessly fight a massive dragon ever even notice someone like Bernie enough to be friends with them let alone as a romantic partner. 

Now She has become an advisor to Edelgard why she would choose her as an advisor she didn’t understand every other member of the Black Eagles of any of the former faculty would have been have been a much better option as a primary advisor to her. Sure, Ferdie and Hubert were still here to help but they had other duties to attend to so the duty of being the Emperor's primary adviser fell to her which is something she did not feel at all qualified for no matter what Edelgard told her. She was also technically the count of Varely territory but she currently has a council of workers in each major field ruling the area since she cannot be there and advice Edelgard at the same time. 

Her sulking was suddenly interrupted by three sudden hard knocks on the door to her room. “Bernadetta are you in there? We have a meeting with byleth and Mercedes now and I would prefer if you were able to attend.” Edelgard asks trying her best to not yell through the thick wooden door. 

Of course, she forgot there was a meeting today and completely forgot what it’s about. She could give Edelgard an excuse and the Emperor would most likely be nice and accept it, but she had a duty to assist her and more importantly she wanted assist Edelgard. “I’ll be out in one moment lady Edelgard” she replies as she quickly throws on a lavender suit jacket with a dark grey dress shirt and matching pants before quickly made her way out of her room. 

“Well you are looking quite dashing Bernadetta now let us be off we should not keep them waiting any longer.” 

“Than-thank you lady Edelgard.” She replies meekly turning away from Edelgard to hide her blush. 

The duo begin to make their way through the halls of the palace during her time here the palace has changed quite a bit Edelgard has devoted a small amount of her time to remove much of the opulence and instead making it more livable the gold and statues have already been stripped out and used to fund other changes such as renovating many of the unused rooms to housing for the staff and their families. And well actually having staff that are payed a proper wage instead of servants which has all added up to make the palace much livelier than it was before. 

And that has led to a change in the Emperor herself. Edelgard has begun to smile more than before and has seemed to be happy with the changes they are making. Her crests being removed thanks to the work of Lysithea and Hanneman may also have helped cause her change in mood not to mention her hair colour becoming a beautiful chestnut brown instead of the pale white that is was before. 

“We’re here.” Edelgard says as she stops in front of a set of double doors. “Bernedetta try not to panic to much Mercedes and Byleth are two of the nicest people we know.” 

“Thank you lady Edelgard I’ll try my best not to.” She replies nervously 

“That’s all I'll ever ask of and I told you before please just call me Edelgard. Now let’s not keep them waiting any longer.” The emporer says as she opens the doors. 

Edelgard and Bernadetta walked into the room noon day sun bathing the room with light and sat on a love seat across from the two woman “Hello Mrs. and Mrs. von Martritz I'm glad you could join us today. What did you want to meet with us about?” 

“Hello your majesty thank you for taking time to meet with us.” Mercedes replies cheerfully. “Byleth and I would like to open up an orphanage.” 

“That is a wonderful idea Mercie. But why would you need to meet with us?” Bernadetta speaks up awkwardly shifting slightly on the sofa. 

“Well the problem is that there is no way to get any funding for an orphanage. It used to be that orphanages and the like would be funded by the church of Seiros but since it is no more it is impossible to get any funding. So that is why we have come today to propose that the empire fund things like orphanages and the like.” Mercedes suggests in her typical cheerful demeanor. 

Bernadetta looked over to Edelgard in an attempt to Gauge her reaction over the inquiry her expressions tend to be hard to read for the violet haired woman but it seemed to her that she was deep in thought her nose scrunching up slightly. Berndetta hopes that Edelgard will agree to support this endeavor the war has left to many orphans and they could use the assistance. 

“I will have to consult with Ferdinand on the possibility of this. What do you think Bernadetta?” Edelgard asks. 

“I think it would be great we need to help the children they deserve the opportunity to live a happy life. And besides in a way we are responsible for a lot of these orphans so we have a duty to provide them a better life.... That’s just my opinion though.” She adds meekly not wanting to overstep 

Edelgard gives her a soft smile in return “you’re right it is our duty and they deserve to have a happy life. Thank you for your input Bernadetta it means the world to me. I believe Ferdinand is here today so I will consult with him. If the three of you are willing to wait?” 

“Of course, Edelgard.” Byleth responds finally interjecting in the conversation. “Mercedes and I have booked off an entire day for this so take your time.” 

Edelgard made her way out of the room and Bernadetta realized that this may be a good chance to ask to ask Byleth and Mercedes how they confessed to each other 

Bernadetta talks with Mercedes and Byleth about their relationship and how she can further hers with Edelgard. No that would never work she could get the best advice possible it would change nothing because Edelgard would never feel the same as she does not in a million years. Why would she ever like shy meek awkward Bernie. 

“Bernadetta what’s wrong.” Byleth asks her usual curt but welling meaning way. 

“What nothing is wrong absolutely nothing is wrong! Why would anything be wrong I love it here working with Edelgard is amazing nothing could possibly be wrong!” 

Byleth just stares blankly at her as if she’s just waiting for her to actually say what's on her mind. Mercedes chuckles slightly but doesn’t chime in on the conversation. 

“Ok fine I may be a teeny tiny bit in love with Edelgard. And I don’t know how to deal with it because it’s not like I can just tell her that she would never think of me the same way.” 

“How could you know that Bernie? Neither me not Byleth thought the other would have feelings for each other and it all turned out well. Besides I think Everyone noticed how Edelgard was always particularly nice to you.” 

“You-you really think so. I know I shouldn’t get my hopes up but do you think it’s possible.” 

“I think so Mercie is right your chances are better than you would think just talk to her and be honest your feelings.” Byleth suggests. 

Bernie can’t help but panic slightly at the friend's attitude even if they somehow were right it could never be the simple, she is the Emporer she can’t just have any partner she wants. Even if she would somehow want a girl like Bernie. 

she’s jolted from her thought by the heavy door closing and Edelgard entering the room again slight smile adorning her face 

“Since it didn’t take long should I assume it went well?” Mercedes asks cheerfully 

“Yes, he thought it was a wonderful idea Mercedes it will take time to fully replace what the Church had in place but we will. The foundation for it should be set up in a few months if you would be willing consulting you on some finer would be extremely helpful.” Edelgard replies in her typical Emperor like demeanor. 

The four of them spent the next few hours attempting to figure out how to create a system for the government to not only properly fund orphanages but to make sure that the people running them only had the best intention for the children. Their plan was far from finished but it was a great start. 

Though Bernadetta could barely focus on the meeting she was too busy worrying about what to do after it. Should she confess to Edelgard and finally face the music and get painfully rejected just to inevitably die alone and unloved. Though maybe just maybe her friends were right and she would return her feelings not matter how unlikely she thought it was. 

Mercedes and Byleth bid them farewell and made their way out of the room Edelgard turned towards Bernadetta. “Is there something wrong Bernadetta you seemed to have trouble focusing during the meeting?” 

Bernadetta feels a knot form in her throat as she finishes her statement. She could easily just lie to The Emperor and head off to her room to sulk and pine. Or she can be brave for once. She swallows down the know in her throat and begins to confess. “Lady Edelgard I have been meaning to tell you this for awhile and it may ruin the friendship we have but I am in love with you I know it could never work because your wonderful well I’m just Bernie but I felt like I should finally tell you how I feel. 

“I thought I would have to be the one to confess first I love you to Bernadetta for the longest time but I was unable to confess due to the shortned life span caused by my crests. I didn’t want to hurt you with the possibility of me dying young.” Edelgard replies her cheeks becoming as red as her dress.

Bernadetta couldn’t believe what she was hearing how could it be possible Edelgard loved her she must have heard it wrong.Yo-you really love me? Plain old Bernie.” 

“Yes I love you dearly and I have for years you are the most resilient and admirable person I have ever met still remaining and kind and gentle soul despite all your hard ships. Edelgard softly confesses to the other women leaning in slightly closer. “May I kiss you Bernadetta?” She asks more meekly than Bernedatta ever thought possible for the Emperor. 

Bernadetta could feel her brain malfunction at Edelgards request she can barely make out herself saying you may before Edelgard pulls her into a soft kiss her body leans into it of what feels like its own volition. 

As they break away from there kiss Bernadetta builds up the courage to ask an important question. “Where do we go from here?” 

“We could consider this an Engagement and go on to be wed from this. But I would prefer that we take our time and not rush into a marriage. Besides I would like to propose to you properly.” Edelgard says her cheeks tinted red. 

“I would like that as well Edelgard.” Bernadetta replied a smile spreading across her face till she was smiling ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love berniegard and I will probably write more for it at some point or i'll write some sort of sequel to this fic if yall want me to. writing from Bernie's pov was super fun but sorta painful to write from.
> 
> please feel free to provide constructive criticism since it will help me improve 
> 
> feel free to check out my twitter/tumblr @randmtrash


End file.
